


rainy day

by irontiger



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, little angst, midori is just cute, tetora is just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontiger/pseuds/irontiger
Summary: He was upset and left the house quickly, a few moments after it started raining. The other is trying to find him desperately hoping he is safe.
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Takamine Midori
Kudos: 15





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So here is my first little one shot about midori and tetora, this underrated soft ship i love so much, i hope you'll like it. English is not my native langage so sorry for the possible mistakes. Enjoy ! xx

“It’s always the same damn thing with you !”

“Excuse me ?”

“You’re so dumb, I can’t talk seriously with a dumbass like you” yelled the brown hair, glancing to his boyfriend who was at the opposite of the living-room. They were fighting, again, for a dumb subject that Midori couldn’t understand at all. He didn’t know where it started honestly but he was tired, he must have said something Tetora didn’t like so he started yelling for no reason. He looked at the young boy far away from him, starting to feeling calm because he knew everything was dumb and he was mean to him. Tetora was already lacking confidence about himself and he wasn’t helping him at all. “Tetora-kun, I…”

“I need some fresh air, see you later.”

“No, wait !” he said while running to him. His hand found his and the black hair boy looked at him painfully, like he was upset. Midori was sad to see him like this but he felt sadder when Tetora pushed him. He left the apartment with no words and Midori knew he screwed up. 

He sighed and fell on the couch, hugging tightly one of their pillows while thinking. Him and Tetora were in a relationship for a while now, it’s been four years and Midori was happy. Tetora was dumb and clumsy but he was kind to others, always trying his best to make his boyfriend smile and it was working. The brunette was never sad when he was with him. Yes, Tetora was always thinking at his training or their idol activities but it helped Midori to feel motivated. His boyfriend was gentle and Midori didn’t know Tetora could be so soft with someone, he was always desperate for some hugs or some kiss and Midori always gave what he wanted. They were happy or Midori thought so.

It’s been a while now but they’re constantly fighting over some random subjects. Midori thought it was because they were tired between their studies and their work with Ryuseitai but no, it was deeper than that. The young idol couldn’t understand what was happening in his couple but he was ready to fight for it, because he loved Nagumo Tetora more than everything else in the world. Plus, he didn’t want to show anything to their unit because Morisawa would probably try to help them and Midori didn’t want to. They were old enough to take care of themselves.

He closed his eyes, thinking of a way to make Tetora happy and to tell him everything about his feelings but at the moment he closed them, a giant sound made him jump. He sat on the couch, frowed while looking at the window and he sighed again. He was raining like cats and dogs outside so Midori was happy to be warm at home, he was kinda scared of storms and stuff like that so he wanted to stay safe here. But, suddenly, he remembered Tetora was outside so he took his phone and tried to message him.

To : Tetora-kun  
Tetora-kun ? Can you please come home ?

He sighed while sending the message then frowned when he heard his boyfriend’s phone. It was on the table. Midori groaned as he curse his stupid boyfriend for forgetting the most important thing of the world so he left it and waited. Maybe, he was coming back sooner or later after all ? Midori wasn’t sure because he knew how his boyfriend was when he was upset : dumber than usual. He was totally capable of staying in a park, while meditating, no matter if it was raining hard or not. He prayed that he wouldn't do it today because Midori was worried. He hated this kind of situation and knew he had to do something. 

And, he knew where his boyfriend was.

He sighed then took his jacket while closing the door, running in the corridor to go out outside. He should’ve taken an umbrella or something but Midori was too worried to think properly. It was his fault if Tetora was outside now, because he did hurt him without wanting it. 

“I hate you, I hate you so much Nagumo Tetora” he said while running in the street, being careful to not push someone in his rush. He was hoping hard that his boyfriend would be in their favorite place. He was always here when he needed to think. 

He ran faster than ever, thanking his sport training with Morisawa and he finally arrived where he wanted too. Night was starting to come and, with the rain, Midori couldn’t clearly see in front of him so he tried to be careful. He walked quickly while entering the park, sighing and prying to find Tetora somewhere. No one was here, it was so scary to see his favorite place so empty and quiet. A thunderbolt made him jump and he started running, yelling his boyfriend’s name while mostly crying. Midori was scared, he hated storms more than anything else in the world, more than Morisawa Chiaki himself. He just wanted to stay in his couch while watching anime but no, he was outside and desesperatly trying to find his stupid boyfriend. 

Too busy to cry and yell, Midori couldn’t see a damn thing so he tripped and fell on the ground. He screamed because of the pain and the anger, crying and thinking it was better if he stayed here. But, then, he heard a voice. A voice he knew better than anyone and he felt two hands around his shoulders while he was on his knees.

“Midori-kun ! Oh god, what are you doing here ?!” yelled Terora and Midori opened his eyes, crying again because he couldn’t clearly see his cute boyfriend's face. “Why are you crying ? Are you hurt ? Let’s go home.”

“I was so worried, you jerk !”

“I know, I’m sorry okay ? I’m so sorry” he said quietly while hugging him tightly and Midori cried more in his arms. He was relieved to be with him, to feel his body against his and to feel his lips against his forearm. Tetora was always doing it when he was sad, like he was saying I will always protect you and Midori was so happy. “Let’s go home, let’s cuddle while drinking hot chocolate I’m going to…”

“You stay away from the kitchen !”

“I was kidding.”

“You were not, after all these years you think you have some skill or something” he said while getting up, smiling when Tetora put his arm around his shoulder to help him to walk. Midori could’ve walked alone to be honest but he wanted to be close to his boyfriend and he wanted to stay next to him like this for the rest of his life.

They didn’t talk during the whole walk, Tetora was walking for them both and when they finally arrived at home, Midori pushed him to pretend he was angry but the black hair boy just laughed. After a long hot shower and the process of making hot chocolate, the boys were sitting on the couch and Midori smiled when he landed his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He was feeling warm here and he didn’t want to move. His hand was holding Tetora’s and he didn’t want to let him go. He kissed him on the cheek and the other boy looked at him like he was surprised.

“What was that for ?”

“I can’t kiss my boyfriend ?” said Midori while smiling innocently and Tetora laughed. He kissed gently, cupping face with his hands. Tetora looked at him like he was his entire world so the brunette blushed instantly before Tetora kissed him another time so Midori closed his eyes. His hands were on his boyfriends and he could feel how strong they were because of his karate practice. Tetora was not so tall but he was well built, he didn’t look like the high-schooler Midori met a few years ago.

“Hey, I love you” said the black hair boy while kissing him another time and Midori smiled before he hugged him, hiding his head in his neck. “I’m sorry for the fight earlier and for making you worried.”

“It’s my fault actually, I didn’t want to hurt you Tetora-kun…”

“I know and you didn’t but I don’t fuckin’ understand while we constantly fighting right now. I mean, I hate it so much ?”

“Me too, I’m afraid at every fight like it can be the last or…”

“Let me cut you right now” said Tetora with a strong voice so Midori raised his head, watching his boyfriend who was wearing a concerned face. Did he hurt him again ? He looked pained, like he was thinking at the worst scenario possible of them. “It will never be the last fight and you know why ? Because I love you so much I can’t let you go. I’m in love with you okay ?”

“Me too, I love you so much Tetora-kun.”

He kissed him gently and Tetora kissed him back before Midori dropped back suddenly, sneezing and coughing. He was still cold because of the rain and he was afraid to felt sick, he couldn’t with his studies and Ryuseitai. It was the worst scenario.

“Oh god, are you sick ?”

“Maybe, probably… I don’t know… Ugh, it’s so depressing…”

“You should rest, let me take care of you for once !” he said happily and Midori smiled, nodding and Tetora took his empty mug. “Want another one ? With some honey for your throat ? But rest, okay ?”

“But we have a representation in two days !”

“It’s okay ? Taichou will understand if you don’t sing perfectly like usual, maybe it’s nothing so don’t panic.”

“It’s your fault.”

“I thought it was yours ?” he said while joking and Midori kicked him in his ass, Tetora stood up and laughed. He heads back towards the kitchen and Midori opens his eyes widely. It was dangerous, Tetora was forbidden to go there because he was way too dangerous. Midori will never forget the way he managed to explode the oven at Yumenosaki. “I’m going to make another hot chocolate for you !”

“Nagumo Tetora ! For the love of god, stay away from the kitchen !”

He yelled while running to his boyfriend, hugging him tightly behind his back but Tetora was laughing happily. The black hair boy turns around to his boyfriend and kisses him suddenly with all the love he got, with all the passion he could give to him. 

And the only thing Midori could think at was how happy he was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you liked it, im sorry again for my possible mistakes ! You can leave a comment to help me improve or tell what you think about it, i will gladly read it. I hope I didn't make them out of characters too. I'm glad I could write about these two babies, they make me soft everyday like their whole unit, ryuseitai best babies !!


End file.
